ME Crossover Ideas
by wolfblood123
Summary: My ME Crossover Ideas. Some Chapter might be Edit/Updated later.
1. Chapter 1 Supper Commander

**I decided since people like my Code Geass Ideas I decided to go with ME Ideas as well Be warrned though since though I Know about the game I don't get that much Ideas from it so don't expect updates that much**

* * *

**Mass Effect/Super Commander**

Years after the Coalition was made peace has ensued with the 3 factions what would happen when travailing through 1 of their Quantum Gateway to find new worlds to habitat they meet an Alien fleet that attacks them where they follow them back to 1 of their colonies the Coalition retaliate eventually they discover the rest of the galaxy how would they change things

**Mass Effect/Super Commander**

Humans lived 300 thousand years ago in the Galaxy where they created a Quantum Gateway network that they used to travel the Galaxy they was a 3 way war with The UEF, Cybran Nation &amp; Aeon Illuminate they eventually worked together agents The Seraphim when they found about The Reapers they knew they would not survive being weakened from the wars instead they left their body's &amp; put it in a Reaper they hid all their technology from The Reapers so they won't use it &amp; go into hiding to find away to stop them years later when they hear The Reaper Vanguard was killed they decide to ally with Shepherd to save The Galaxy

Universes they travel to are Destiny, Halo, Star Trek &amp; Stargate SG-1

**Mass Effect/Super Commander**

The Coalition has lived in peace years when they discover a device that they believe is of Seraphim nature they sent a fleet where they are then transported to another Universe where they try to find away home


	2. Chapter 2 Killzone

**Mass Effect/Killzone**

What would happen when The Turians invaded a colony that belonged to The Vektans that also had Helghasts on it in response the 2 governments decided to put aside their animosity to fight this new threat they stage a counter attack pushing them back &amp; plan for war they get introduced to the galactic community.

**Mass Effect/Killzone**

When the crew of The Normandy fined 2 planets &amp; discover 2 ancient civilizations once lived on them. They discover that they were occupied by Humanity's Ancestors who left to live on earth to get away from the war they discover technology that would help them agents The Reapers.


	3. Chapter 3 Endless Space

**Mass Effect/Endless Space**

What would happen if The Turians attacked a different version of Humanity a version where they &amp; their Allies have just been victorious agents The Cravers They made a big mistake.

**Mass Effect/Endless Space**

Millions of years ago a race called The Endless were the most powerful race in the Universe but due to wars got stranded in the Milky Way Galaxy there they found Mass Effect Tech &amp; use it but when The Reapers come they make a deal where they would be turned into Reapers but on their terms they agreed. They used "Dust" &amp; upload themselves. They hide their knowledge tech from The Reapers &amp; go into hiding saving other races to serve them by their choice. They find away to stop The Reapers permanently &amp; hearing of Shepherd decide to Make Contact to get an Alliance

Crossover with Destiny, Halo, Star Trek &amp; Stargate SG-1

**Mass Effect/Endless Space**

For years the empires had always been at each others throat but when The Cravers start to attack The Galaxy they decide to but their differences aside to fight this threat they discover they are using technology they found the belonged to The Endless the war was bloody where years later when are on the verge of victorious where the fleet of allied ships get sent through a hole in The Space-Time Continuum where they are sent to a different Universe how would this change things


	4. Chapter 4 Command & Conquer

**Mass Effect/Command &amp; Conquer**

A century after Kane &amp; his followers had Ascended Humanity makes many breakthroughs with the technology of The Scrin as well as Chrono technology from the wars. Thanks to all these advances they manage to make Tiberium a safer energy source. After they have colonized the solar system they plan to explore the rest of The Galaxy by using The Wormhole Drive of the aliens unfortunately the crew is sent to another universe where how would they change things?

**Mass Effect/Command &amp; Conquer**

A century after Kane Ascended GDI commander was experimenting with a new project by using Chrono technology from the great wars &amp; technology from The Scrin unfortunately an accident happened that sent the commander to Eden Prime when Shepherd had just gotten the vision from the beacon

**Mass Effect/Command &amp; Conquer**

A race lived in The Galaxy 150.000 years ago. They had just recently became a space faring race The Reapers came knowing they would lose they made a deal with them where they would become like them but by their own terms they agreed. They uploaded themselves in it but still had their memories &amp; personalities they use an element called Tiberium as a power source they make their own method of FTL travel that makes wormholes &amp; over the year's mange to make their own Keeper &amp; Collectors to later which is voluntary as well as making a species called The Scrin to help them in defeating The Reapers when they hear of Shepherd they decide to make an Alliance seeing Shepherd as a powerful ally


	5. Chapter 5 Metroid

**Mass Effect/Metroid**

After the events of Metroid Fusion Samus is sent to another Universe where she joins Shepherd in stopping The Reapers how would an Intergalactic Bounty Hunter change things


	6. Chapter 6 Half-LifePortal

**Mass Effect/Half-Life**

Gordon Freeman had defeated The Combine with now free of its oppressors he can finally rest. But G Man has other planes sends him another Universe to help fight an evil that will destroy the Galaxy

**Mass Effect/Half-Life/Portal**

Gordon Freeman &amp; Chell are broth by the G Man to another Universe to help save it from a race called The Reapers by allying with a Commander Shepherd


	7. Chapter 7 Achron

**Mass Effect/Achron**

Humans had finally defeated the Aliens in The Remnant System &amp; mange to get new Technology from it. However a discovery on Mars changes things where they get introduced to a new tech called Mass Effect

**Mass Effect/Achron**

Years after defeating The Invasion in The Remnant System &amp; getting new technology from it a fleet is sent to a part of space that has had strange gravitational readings &amp; investigates when suddenly they are sent to another universe they try to find a way back home


	8. Chapter 8 Ressistance: Fall of Man

**Sorry that I have not updated in a while been busy writing my Code Geass Ideas, and to make it up I have made these ideas. I was surprised no one made challenges for these yet, tell me what you think of them.**

**Also I wont update for a while do to my brother having deleted Microsoft Word.  
**

* * *

**Mass Effect / ****Resistance: Fall of Man**

Thanks to Joe Compile the Chimera have been defeated humanity than rebuilds their civilization, they also make a monument to those who protected humanity like Nathan Hale &amp; Fyodor Malikov. To make sure another invasion does not happen again the surviving governments of the world unit together, and make SRPA their military. Thanks to Chimera technology &amp; Gray Tech they make many advances where they colonize their solar system. When they discovered the Prothean archives on mars they learned of Mass Effect technology, and seeing some of it is useful incorporate some of it but not all. They decide to also study it to find weaknesses in case they meet a hostile race that uses it. How would first contact go with this version of humanity?

**Mass Effect / ****Resistance: Fall of Man / Justice League**

Sequel to the 1st challenge

With the cycle over and peace made between organics &amp; synthetics as well as the reapers giving their knowledge to the galaxy. Shepherd is remembered as a legendary hero for going agent's impossible odds &amp; is honored by the races he saved. Shepherd however survived where a higher being seeing his dedication in saving the galaxy, decided it needed someone like him in its universe. It speaks with him of giving him another chance but can't send him back, due how his destiny does not lie their anymore. Shepherd decides to go too its universe seeing everyone he cares about would be dead. He is sent with a copy of the Normandy that is upgraded with Chimera, Gray Tech &amp; Reaper technology to a world that has super heroes, what impact would he make?

* * *

**Mass Effect / ****Resistance: Fall of Man**

Nathan Hale soul did not go to the afterlife he watched humanity and saw Joe defeating the Chimera once &amp; for all. Seeing humanity is safe he is going to go over to the other side but something happens that sends him somewhere else. Now in an advance universe how would his presence &amp; advance technology change the cycle? especially when he meets a certain commander?

Hale can wither be sent to the future or a different universe, if U want Malikov could be sent with him.

* * *

**Mass Effect / ****Resistance: Fall of Man**

65 million years ago there lived an advance race that did not use Mass Effect technology. They managed to kill many reapers but lost due to them having more numbers, they made sure that their technology did not fall in enemy hands. They went into stasis where they would awaken to get their revenge but due to a malfunction they don't wake up until many centuries pass. What happens when they awake during shepherd's time?

* * *

**Mass Effect / ****Resistance: Fall of Man**

Millions of years ago there lived an advance race on earth before humanity did, they made many technological wonders &amp; did not use Ezoo. But went to war agents a race from another galaxy called the Pure Chimera but defeated them. They learn that they were given a virus that would kill them &amp; learning of the reapers made a plan. They mange to find a dead reaper where they used Gray Tech in merging with it, and hid any trace of their existence. When the reapers are gone they plan to use their advance technology in destroying the cycle permanently, when using the wormhole drive they are sent through time into the future. Seeing how the cycle is almost here they use their technology in making Chimera solders &amp; ships for the eventual confrontation.

**Mass Effect / ****Resistance: Fall of Man / Halo**

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section.

With the cycle over the chimera reaper is helping in reconstruction, they become curious if they could travel to other galaxies &amp; test if they could. Instead they travel to another universe where humanity is at war with the covenant, where they help the UNSC. How would their help &amp; technology change things?


	9. Chapter 9 Wolfenstein

**Mass Effect / Wolfenstein**

William "B.J." Blazkowicz did not die after the nuke was dropped on Deathshead's castle, he was sent to another universe where he could do some good. How would his appearance change the cycle? As well as meeting a certain commander.

**Mass Effect / Wolfenstein**

Thanks to William "B.J." Blazkowicz the world was liberated from Nazi &amp; the secret society Da'at Yichud decides to show themselves. They help in the reconstruction &amp; make much advancement. What happens when they meet the rest of the galaxy?


	10. Chapter 10 Andromeda

Mass Effect / Andromeda

Many years have past since the Systems Commonwealth was restored &amp; the abyss of darkness finally defeated, with Dylan Hunt &amp; his crew being treated as heroes. He &amp; his crew are on the Andromeda Ascendant doing a tour across the commonwealth so to make sure that nothing would threaten the Commonwealth. Harper is working on a project that involves Tesseracts. Where he accidentally sends Andromeda through a tear in the fabric of space-time, and are sent to the Mass Effect universe. How would they change things &amp; would they ever get back home?

How they meet the ME Races can go like the choices shown below.

1\. They appear when Elysium is under attack by pirates &amp; help the alliance.

2\. They appear above earth an hour before the reapers arrive.

3\. They appear when shepherd is searching for allies during the war with the reapers.

4\. They are attacked by pirates which they easily deal with &amp; rescue the slaves. Shepherd is searching for saren &amp; is sent to meet them.

5\. They appear when the collectors attack human colonies &amp; are attacked by them, but easily deal with them. The event catches the illusive mans attentions &amp; sends shepherd to investigate.

* * *

Mass Effect / Andromeda

Dylan Hunt took a long deserved rest after the Systems Commonwealth was restored, but is notified about an artifact that was found. He starts to suspect that it is a teleportation device &amp; accidentally activates it. He is sent to Eden prime just when shepherd gets his/her vision. How would he change the future?


	11. Chapter 11 Vanquish

**AN: This is a crossover with the game that came out in 2010. I was surprised that no one has not made any fan fiction story's with it yet.**

**Also sorry I haven't been able to update this story. Just so U know I have made a new story, Check my profile to see it.**

* * *

Mass Effect / Vanquish

What if after the destruction of Providence Sam was sent to another universe? What would happen when he appears in the ME universe, and meeting a meeting commander?

* * *

Mass Effect or Mass Effect / Vanquish

What if humanity went down a different technological path? One where they made technology that does not completely rely on ezoo? How would this change the cycle?

* * *

Mass Effect / Vanquish

What if after the destruction of Providence the prothean archives were? Learning they are not alone in the universe. The governments of the world made an alliance. How would this change first contact?

* * *

Mass Effect / Vanquish

What if the turians met a different humanity? America &amp; Russia have been in a silent cold war with each other for years after the events of the Providence space station colony. What happens when 1 of their colonies are attacked?


	12. Chapter 12 UFO Series

**AN: This is a crossover with the video game series. The game UFO: Aftermath is a part of it.**

* * *

Mass Effect / U.F.O. Series

What if humanity defeated the Reticulans in the first game? They then used the alien technology to become more advance. What would this change?

* * *

Mass Effect / U.F.O. Series

When humanity colonized mars thanks to the Reticulams, they found the prothean ruins. How would this discovery change things?

* * *

Mass Effect / U.F.O. Series

Humanity meets the ME races after the events of UFO: Extraterrestrials. How much of an impact would this have?


	13. Chapter 13 Xenonauts

**AN: surprised no one has done a crossover with Xenonauts yet.**

* * *

Mass Effect / Xenonauts

With the Xenonaut organization efforts humanity defeated the invaders &amp; their Praetor masters. Xenonaut makes advances for humanity by reverse-engineering the invaders technology. What happens when the turians meet a race that has advanced, trained &amp; prepared for another hostile contact? The galaxy will never be the same again.

* * *

Mass Effect / Xenonauts

During the reaper wars shepherd &amp; team are teleported to another world. They arrive on a different earth &amp; past. They then get involved with the Xenonaut organization in order too protect humanity &amp; also to find a way home.

* * *

Mass Effect / Xenonauts

What if the team at the ending of the game got sent to the ME universe? Where they find out human colonies are disappearing &amp; join shepherd too stop it. How would this change the future?

* * *

Mass Effect / Xenonauts / X-Com

Nearly a decade after The Xenonaut organization was created; strange sightings of what they called the Outsiders appeared &amp; fearing an invasion prepared. They went to a secret war agent a group of aliens. The aliens were different from the ones from the "Iceland incident" the leading race was called the Zudjari. They defeated them &amp; managed to cover it up. A decade latter the aliens from the Iceland incident finally return with a world wide invasion. The Xenonauts thanks to the experience &amp; research they got from the Zudjari invasion defeat the invaders. They learn the leading race the Praetor's are an interstellar empire who are at war with another coalition of races led by the Ethereals. Faring they would be invaded by them as well the governments of earth prepare. Years latter they encounter them where another war beings which they win agents. What happens when 1 of their colonies is attacked? How would this humanity react to the larger galaxy?

* * *

Mass Effect / Xenonauts

When Eden prime is attacked the Xenonaut organization that has watched the galaxy from the shadows, prepares to help humanity. How would this change the story?


	14. Chapter 14 Elysium

**Sorry for not updating I was busy updating my other story's. Any way recently I have been watching movies made by Neill Blomkamp**** &amp; was surprised that no one had made any crossovers with mass effect. So I have decided to make some ideas with them.**

* * *

Section 1

Mass Effect / Elysium

After Max Da Costa died in saving the people of earth. With his sacrifice the people of earth used the technology from Elysium in fixing their world &amp; made many advancements. They then colonized other solar system. What happens when they meet alien life?

* * *

Section 2

Mass Effect / Elysium

With the people earth having the technology of Elysium they managed to colonize the sol system. On Mars when they discovered Ezoo it was considered the gratis find of humanity. How would first contact go?


	15. Chapter 15 Chappie

Section 1

Mass Effect / Chappie

what if after the film Chappie lived on in secret &amp; watched as humanity met the galactic community. How would he fare in a galaxy that despises Artificial Intelligence? And what happens when he meets a certain commander.

* * *

Section 2

Mass Effect / Chappie

When the world found out about Chappie they thought he was dangerous but when learning that artificial intelligence can be made &amp; be peaceful they decided to make a law where A.I.'s can be treated as humans. With their creations help they make many advancements and &amp; manage to colonize planets in the sol system &amp; travel through space. What happens when they meet the galactic community?


	16. Chapter 16 District 9

Section 1

Mass Effect / District 9

What if 3 years after the ship left Johannesburg Christopher returned with a fleet of ships where he declares that they are here to rescue their stranded people. He also manages to find a fully transformed Wikus van de Merwe where he turns him back human. Do to how their people had been experimented on war is almost broke out but Christopher due to how Wikus saved him &amp; his son manages to change their mind from destroying humanity. Too get rid of the tension Wikus &amp; Christopher are made ambassadors of their race where over the years mange to make peace. As decades go by humanity &amp; the aliens called Poleepkwa join an alliance where advancements are made. How would this change thing?


End file.
